Nabby's Favorite Snack
"Nabby's Favorite Snack" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Story During Empath's first visit to the Smurf Village, he one day found Nabby outside the village eating lots of leaves. "Salutations, fellow Nabby," Empath greeted. "May this smurf know exactly what it is that you're eating?" "Oh, this?" Nabby answered. "It's just a sarsaparilla leaf. It's my favorite snack in the world when I can't smurf my hands on Greedy's cooking." "Papa Smurf said that sarsaparilla is one of the Smurfs' natural foods, though this smurf rarely sees a Smurf eating them in their natural state," Empath said. "Why is it that you're the only Smurf who does eat them as they are?" "I'm just like my brother, in that I would eat anything that is edible," Nabby said. "That's why I smurf into trouble a lot for what I smurf." "That makes this smurf curious as to what a sarsaparilla leaf even tastes like," Empath said. "Well, help yourself to a leaf," Nabby said, handing Empath one of his leaves. Empath took a small bite of the sarsaparilla leaf and chewed on it, swallowing it. "So, how does it taste?" Nabby asked. Empath looked at the leaf in wonder. "It has an interesting minty taste to it, but nothing totally remarkable in its natural state. This smurf just doesn't see the point in its use as an object of consumption apart from being prepared in other forms." "You mean that you don't like eating sarsaparilla?" Nabby asked. "That isn't what this smurf is saying at all, Nabby," Empath said. "It would seem that its preferable form is in the ale that Tapper Smurf makes from it." "Oh, so you like it when he smurfs it into ale," Nabby said. "That would be how most Smurfs would like sarsaparilla, but I'm not one of them. It's a bit too sugary for me." "This smurf had thought that you wouldn't be so discriminating as far as what you would eat or drink, fellow Nabby," Empath said. "That's just how I like sarsaparilla, Empath," Nabby said. "I like to eat it raw every day, even after heavy meals. It's like a little dessert for me." "This smurf does not see the point of ingesting additional nutrients apart from the specified daily requirements even among your people, Nabby," Empath said. "That's a shame, Empath," Nabby said. "It's one of my favorite things to smurf. You should smurf it sometime. It would make your life seem not so boring." "But this smurf does not feel the desire to ingest any further nutrients at this present time," Empath said. "You feel the desire, Empath, don't be afraid to smurf yourself some sarsaparilla," Nabby said as he continued eating. Empath took the rest of the sarsaparilla leaf and ate it. It made him feel like a caterpillar eating leaves, but there was just something about eating that particular leaf that strangely felt a bit natural to him. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles